


La vie sans toi

by SinGala



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Comment vivre quand des deux côtés on a peur de ce que l'autre pense... Quand on ne connaît pas les sentiments de chacun...
Relationships: Nabu/Tecna (Winx Club)
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	La vie sans toi

"Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Sans celle que j'aime ? Vivre seul... Vivre avec une moitié d'âme seulement... La vie m'est impossible sans toi... Mais pourquoi es-tu donc partie ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Pourquoi mes sentiments ne sont-ils pas réciproques ?"  
Tant de questions... Tant d'interrogations écrites sur ce bout de papier, sur cette lettre qui m'étais adressée, qu'il avait caché, et que j'avais trouvé. Trop tard...  
Je m'appelle Tecna, et l'homme que j'aimais en silence est mort...  
Aujourd'hui je suis allée à son enterrement. Il est si loin désormais... Et je n'ai même pas pu lui révéler mes sentiments... Pleurer n'y changera rien... Malheureusement...

Il est mort, pensant que j'en aimais un autre. Mais en réalité je n'ai jamais aimée que lui.  
J'avais peur de l'aimer : Lui était déjà promis, et moi déjà mariée quand je me rendis compte de mes sentiments...  
J'aurais pu tout lui avouer, mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage... De plus je ne savait pas comment m'y prendre, j'avais beau être un génie en technologies, niveau sentiments et contact humain je n'en menais pas large... Et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'Amour !... Mais c'est ainsi...  
Et c'est pourquoi : Timmy ne saura jamais que je ne l'aime pas autant que je le dit... Et... Nabu ne saura jamais que j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour lui...


End file.
